


Four times Freddie and Jim were walked in on

by LMR



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMR/pseuds/LMR
Summary: Freddie and Jim being caught in various compromising situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody

The first time Freddie and Jim were caught in the act they were in Jim's flat. They had only been together for four months and Freddie had agreed to spend the night at Jim's for a change, since they usually ended up back at the singers larger house. After a night of watching some nonsense on the telly that Freddie insisted Jim would like, he did not, they moved into the bedroom, which Jim did enjoy.

Jim was woken up by his sister poking him in the cheek with her fingernail. He looked up from where he was laying his head on Freddie's chest and jerked in surprise when he realised who it was.

"I didn't know you were visting." Jim whispered after checking Freddie was asleep. 

His sister raised her brows. "Clearly." She said. "I wanted to surprise you. I didn't expect you to have company."

Jim watched his sister stare at Freddie, who was lying on his back with an arm slung over Jim. His sister looked nothing like him, she had blond hair and dark blue eyes, they were polar opposites. Physically. In many other aspects she was more similar to him than his other siblings. They liked the same food, tv and had the same sense of humour.

"This is Freddie." Jim said.

Sinead looked back at him, "I know who he is. Christ Jim. You might have mentioned you were sleeping with Freddie Mercury."

Jim was distracted from replying by Freddie waking up. The black haired man groaned and cracked his shoulders.

"Freddie?" Jim said, as the man still had not opened his eyes and noticed Sinead. 

Freddie murmered a sleepy reply. "Just give me a moment darling. Oh and its my turn to....." 

Jim quickly cut him off. "Open your eyes man!"

Sinead laughed and met Freddie's eyes as they shot open.

"Is my brother not taking turns? He's always been the same, he wouldn't let our brother have to top bunk either." Sinead sniggered. "I'll be in the kitchen." With that she swept out and closed the door behind herself.

Freddie looked at Jim in confusion. "Darling?"

Jim looked down at him. "Sorry. I didn't know she was coming over. And my brother was a bedwetter, no chance was I sleeping under his bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie and Jim were caught in Freddie's bed, or rather their bed since Jim had just moved in, a little over a year into their relationship. The day before had been spent moving Jim's possessions into Freddie's house. Which mainly consisted of Freddie making sure Jim's ugly spikey plant, "It's a cactus Fred," was firmly put out of sight in the bedroom, along with his collection of rocks.

They lay under the covers together mid afternoon after spending most of the night alternating between talking and having sex. Jim shifted uncomfortably on the silk sheets, while Freddie eyed his rock collection on the japenese sidetable. 

"They don't even have a case or a stand, its just a pile of rocks." Freddie said in puzzlement.

Jim poked him in the arm. "I don't judge your stamp collection."

Freddie looked at him offended. "What's wrong with having a stamp collection?"

"The only people who collect stamps are old men and teenagers who haven't convinced someone to take their virginity yet."

Freddie grinned, "Well only magpies and Brian would hoarde rocks."

Jim laughed before squirming on the sheets again. Freddie asked, "Don't you like the bedsheets?"

"They're too slippery. I don't know how you sleep in here."Jim said.

Freddie smirked at him before lifting the blanket up and indicating down, "Well try sleeping naked, like I do." 

Jim rolled his eyes, he had opted to sleep in his cotton pajama bottoms. He rolled on his side closer to Freddie and traced his fingers over the man's navel. Freddie watched him for a moment before grasping Jim's hand and sliding in downwards.

Jim snorted, "Dirty sod." 

Freddie just laughed and continued to guide Jim's hand. He was just pushing his own hand into Jim's pants to reciprocate when the bedroom door banged open.

They both froze and met Brian's gaze, who stood there looking shocked.

Freddie spoke first. "Can I help you?"

Brian blinked turning bright red. "Sorry, you weren't answering the front door.'

"Well as you can see I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." Freddie replied.

"Of course, I'll come back later. Sorry Jim." Brian rushed off before anymore could be said.

Jim couldn't meet Brian's gaze for months after that. But on the bright side Freddie did replace the silk sheets for cotton ones after Jim's persistant complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after Freddie and Jim began dating, Freddie would insist that they do certain things on certain nights. Not just sex things. Monday night they would play scramble, which Freddie usually won, followed by cards, which Jim usually won. Wednesday night they would have sex in Freddie's giant bath. Friday night they would go out drinking. Saturday morning they would recover. Sunday they would watch television all day. 

It was a Sunday afternoon that they were walked in on. Jim had been flipping through the channels when he had stumbled across a young Freddie dancing around on the tv. He left it on and looked at Freddie who was sat next to him on the couch. Freddie stared at the screen in horror. 

"Why do you have a tambourine Fred?" Jim asked with barely concealed delight. 

Freddie groaned. "What is this?" 

Jim smirked and read the description. "Its a Queen performance from 1973. Are you wearing eye-liner?" Jim squinted at the screen.

Freddie leaned over and tried to grab the remote, but Jim being quicker moved it away. 

"I was young. It was very in style." Freddie explained reaching past Jim and trying to get the control. 

Jim laughed. "Who gave you a tambourine? Did you have one handy?" Jim lifted the remote above his head so Freddie couldn't reach it. 

Freddie didn't reply but instead climbed onto Jim's lap and tried to grab his hand. Jim snickered at his failed attempts.

"Close your eyes!" Freddie insisted, but the singer was laughing now.

"Don't be daft. I love it. Do you still have the tambourine?"

Freddie paused and met Jim's eyes. "I might be persuaded to get it. With the right incentive."

Jim kissed him, Freddie responded and buried his hands in Jim's hair. Their kiss began to get more heated when they heard a pointed cough. They broke apart to see Mary stood at the living room door. 

Freddie froze still straddling Jim, who at this point had been trying to take Freddie's top off, control forgotten.

"We were just.....fighting over the remote." Jim blurted.

Mary laughed. "Clearly. I just came by to drop of Jerry, I found him in my kitchen."

Freddie glanced at the fluffy cat in Mary's arms, who she placed on the floor before saying cheerfully, "Have a good night." With that she left.

Freddie and Jim stared at the cat for a moment longer. Then Freddie turned to look at Jim.

"Bedroom?" He asked.

Jim nodded, "Go get your tambourine."


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie and Jim's second Christmas together was spent at Freddie's house. Jim woke up to Freddie humming to himself and getting dressed in front of the six foot mirror he had attached to the bedroom wall. Jim sat up in bed and watched him for a moment.

Freddie noticing his boyfriend had woken up stopped humming. "Did I wake you up darling?"

Jim shook his head. "Merry Christmas." 

Freddie grinned and walked over to the bed. "Merry Christmas lovey." He leaned down to kiss Jim on the lips.

Jim savoured the press of Freddie's lips against his for a moment before pulling back. "When are people coming over?"

Freddie shrugged, "There's a few already downstairs. Starting early on the champagne."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you could do with the rest after last night." Freddie winked. "Speaking of which, we have a little time now..."

Jim blushed and cupped Freddie's face in his hands before kissing him deeply. Freddie pulled the covers down off Jim before climbing onto the bed, without breaking the kiss.

Freddie let out a moan, while Jim bit his lip to stay quiet.

"Fred" Jim gasped as the singer rubbed and rocked against him.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted by a loud shriek.

Both lovers turned to see Roger stood at the door holding two glasses of champagne.

"Oh god. Have you no self control? On the birthday of Jesus." Roger lectured.

Freddie snickered. "Believe me he'd be cheering me on."

Roger promptly stormed off.

Jim looked back at Freddie. "He sounds like a woman when he screams."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Doesn't he just? Now lets finish up and join the celebrations."

Jim moved away. "No chance, later, when everyones gone. My heart can't take anymore interruptions."

Freddie pouted. "Well my balls can't take...." 

Jim walked into the onsuite before he could hear the end of what the singer had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Jim as Aaron McCusker (minus the moustache) and Freddie as Rami Malek in all of these fics and not the real life people.


End file.
